


Sempiternal

by KarouYamisaki



Series: Impossible Things [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Angels, Gen, Supernatural Elements, USS Caryl Fanfiction Challenge, daryl is a hunter, late entry, mish-mash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarouYamisaki/pseuds/KarouYamisaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A late entry for the Mish-Mash Contest for USS Caryl tumblr:<br/>Supernatural AU: Where Daryl and Carol are Hunters/Daryl or Carol is a fallen angel (before Wildfire)<br/>My knowledge of Supernatural goes blotchy after season 2...so here's my version of a Supernatural angel from what I have seen of Cas...and my own desire not to write dialogue or “romance” or anything particularity long. Honestly she's turned into a guardian angel then the fallen kind.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sempiternal

**Author's Note:**

> A late entry for the Mish-Mash Contest for USS Caryl tumblr:  
> Supernatural AU: Where Daryl and Carol are Hunters/Daryl or Carol is a fallen angel (before Wildfire)  
> My knowledge of Supernatural goes blotchy after season 2...so here's my version of a Supernatural angel from what I have seen of Cas...and my own desire not to write dialogue or “romance” or anything particularity long. Honestly she's turned into a guardian angel then the fallen kind.

Sempiternal

_enduring forever, eternal, useful for describing something endless._  


The wings that adorn his jacket are a poor caricature to the ones that she had unfurled the night they met. Moonlight catching on the tips of her silver hair, her elfin features a certain type of mystical in his pain-filled haze.

Like one of them fairies from his mothers old storybooks. One of them glittering wish granting kind that don't try to rip your throat out, drown you or both.

That was long before the fire, when she still gave a shit.

The woman no before him didn't say a word, and even if he had the strength to he couldn't say a word to the strange woman. Her silvery blue raked over his form focusing to his side before glancing round her gaze directed to one of his crossbows bolts that lay covered in blood, a distant part of his brain reminded him that it was his blood. 

Right, the bolt that was stuck in his side. That jackass brother of his left him to chase a ghost story through the goddamn woods at night. That no-good prick was probably still drunk and sleeping at the motel while he was trying to find those lost kids. He fell down the damn ravine and shot himself with his own damn crossbow, dumbass.

During his recollecting she'd gotten closer, kneeling down next to him, a hand hovering close. An air of peacefulness and trust around her. She glowed, not from the moonlight but from within, the hand that hovered over his wound glowing brighter then the rest. Then he felt it, the pain as the flesh knits itself back together, the inner tissues reconnecting. Even in pain he felt like he could trust this strange woman.

Her soft gaze filled him with a rare feeling of hope, that he would find the kids and slay whatever monster that stole them from their beds.

Silently she guided him to an abandoned house a decrepit thing from a grand age long past. Inside was the miserable low-life, quickly dispelled with a gratuitous violence his angel smirked at. The children she had defended by wrapping her wings around them like a blanket. The boy with the sheriffs hat kept a tight hold on his younger sisters hand, his wary gaze watching the trees around them. In his arms he carried their poor babysitter, the youngest Greene girl.

Glancing back a final time the woman was there again, she smiled for a brief moment and vanished in the weary blink of an eye.

He has never seen the woman again in the way she did that night, sometimes he feels her watching after him, or sees her out of the corner of his eye. 

The soft noise of feathers following him...his own personal angel. 

Maybe she could guide him from this hell he is in?


End file.
